The Eccentricities of Skyhold High
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: Skyhold is said to be one of the best schools in Tedas, so she went prepared to study anda could never have expected what she found there,however.Headmistress Lavellan commanded a bulk of crazy,if very add to such already strange scenario;the students's main focus appeared to be,not the subject taught by each of the teachers, but their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Students belong to me...and my brother really, for all the help. Thanks bro. Unfortunately the rest doesn't. C'est la vie.

A/N: So, I've been meaning to write a High School AU of Dragon Age for a while and never knew how to start. Then a few days ago I read a ME High School AU called 'Students Ship Them' by Nny11 ( _Thank you so much for writing that!_ ) - that you should all check out - and it clicked. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll label it was complete because I don't know how many will be there, but all Inquisitor characters will appear (as well as a few of the other games) and there will be quite a few ships.

Anyways, have a nice read (and comment!):

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **THIS SCHOOL IS FULL OF LUNATICS**_

 _This school is full of lunatics._

It was a mantra that resonated her in her mind every time she left a class. Amanda had been in Skyhold High for just four months now. It had been more than enough time, however, to figure out just how much NOT normal that school was. The teachers, although all clearly experienced in their fields, seemed to have a little world of their own, in which students were not allowed. That is not to say that they didn't try - which is what made the school even weirder. _All_ students appeared to be focused on finding out what was going on in the teachers' lives behind class. There were students clubs with the purpose of talking about it and coming up with hypothesis.

"Did you see that?! He was totally going to call her 'Ellana'!" Amanda sighed as she looked back at her new 'friends'. Michelle was the one who had squealed.

"Totally! If it weren't for Deputy Josie clearing her throat, he would have!" Answered Adam. Amanda rolled her eyes.

The worst clubs were the ship ones. Yes, _ships clubs_. Many students were convinced that some of the teachers were romantic involved and they tried to find evidences. _Everywhere_.

"Oh please, Professor Rutherford has been teaching here for years, has he not? Is it not natural that he'd be on first name basis with Headmistress Lavellan?" Amanda said, as if it was obvious.

Her two friends looked at each other before putting each one arm around her shoulder, carrying her forward.

"My dear Amanda, you are new here," Adam started.

"Our dear Professor Cullen, like Professors Pentaghast, Blackwall and Le Fey and Deputy Montilyet, never break decorum...in front of the students." Finished Michelle with a 'have you not understood that yet' look.

"Ever." Adam affirmed with and grave air.

Amanda looked from one to the other. They were very serious about this. Just like the rest of the school. She sighed again. At least there weren't any disagreement over who liked whom. Everyone in school seemed to agree over which teachers were together and which were not. They argued _only_ about which was the best couple. And nobody seemed to realize how ridiculous that was!

Not that the whole thing wasn't ridiculous, Amanda thought; after all, even with some of the teachers were together (which she was not sure of - maybe just Lavellan and Rutherford, they were kind of obvious - not that she'd tell anyone of that), why were the students so obsessed with it? Amanda was much more worried about passing her exams. Specially Physics and Theoretical Chemistry; Professor Le Fey and Morrigan made mean tests.

"Whatever you say guys, whatever you say." Amanda sighed again, just allowing them to direct her to the common room where the students should go between classes to compare notes and study - which meant they went there to talk about the teachers.

Amanda tried to tune out her friends as they discussed the encounter ('I love Josie, but did she _have_ to interrupt him?!' 'Yeah, I mean, it would have been so cute! And I am sure he blushed when he realised he'd almost said her name!' 'You saw it too?! Me too! And what was that all about? Seriously, our headmistress going there just cus she 'needed that class report at that moment' 'Totally fake! She just wanted to see him!', etc, etc), tried being the key word. She forced herself to remember what Professor Cullen had taught them that class. A shout brought her attention back to her friends.

"Oh, I wanna be the one to tell everyone!" Adam said as he let go of her and rushed to the door ahead of them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Michelle yelled, and grabbing Amanda's hand started to run after him.

"He almost called her Ellana during class!" Adam shouted as soon as he entered the students common room, which was completely full at this time. And then Amanda grew deaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Done on the first chapter.

Second chapter! A little banter between two teachers; and, well... students being students.

Hope you enjoy it!  
If you can, please comment.

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **FRIENDLY CHATTER**_

"And here I was, thinking that you _shipped_ Rutherford and Lavellan" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Oh, I do!" Answered Michelle excitedly, not noticing - or not caring - about Amanda's tone, "But you gotta admit, the way teacher Varric deals with coach Cassandra and how she responds to him is adorable!"

Amanda raised her eyebrow at her friend as if she were insane.

"'Adorable'?" She repeated, "Coach looks like she's about to kill teacher Tethras more often than not!"

"Exactly!" Michelle squealed.

"What...?" Amanda deadpanned.

Before her friend could answer they were shushed by Danielle, another friend of theirs, who was standing just outside of the Literature class, looking in.

Michelle immediately quieted down and went to stand beside the other. Amanda followed slowly.

"What, what's going on?" Michelle demanded.

"Iron Bull is talking to Varric about something! And I can swear I heard coach's Cass name!"

"Ooooh! Nice!" Whispered Michelle. Amanda shook her head and was about to say something when the two other girls pulled her behind the wall to listen in as well.

"I don't know what to tell you Tiny, really. I really didn't say anything to upset the Seeker." Their teachers were silent for a bit before Varric completed, "This time around."

"Hah! What you both consider something offensive are quite different, Varric. " Their Physical Education teacher answered, and the girls outside could hear the humour in his voice.

"I _know_ , Tiny. But usually when she's pissed at me is because I wanted to tease her. I really don't know what it could be this time." Their short teacher sounded, at least, a little amused.

"Well, she certainly seemed pissed when I saw her earlier. And isn't on Tuesdays that you spend the first free time together doing... whatever?"

"They wh-!?" Michelle started saying - a little too loudly - before the other two girls covered her mouth with one hand each - Danielle because she wanted to hear the rest and Amanda because she so did not want to get caught.

"-why I am saying that I didn't say anything to annoy her, Tiny! We were rather... friendly today. It was a friendly chatter." Varric said, sounding thoughtful.

" _Friendly_ " Muttered Michelle under their hands, excitedly. Amanda rolled her eyes; her friend's face was basically glowing.

"Hah! Friendly!" Bull's voice boomed in the classroom along with his laughter. "So you finally decided to give into that sexual tension between the two of you, and you choose to go with flirting instead of making out?! Damn Varric, I thought you were better than that!"

Amanda didn't have to, but looked over to her friends. Her own surprised showed clearly on the other girls' faces (even though they talked a lot about it, to actually find 'evidence' on their ships was rare - specially relating to Coach Pentaghast), thought theirs was accompanied by the most huge grin she'd ever seen. Kind of scary, really.

"Tiny!" Varric yelped, laughing. And although Amanda would never admit it, she really wanted to look inside to see her teacher's face, because from the sound of it all, it was quite possible that Varric blushed, _blushed_. Michelle's hand suddenly grabbing hers tightly showed that she felt the same.

"What?" Bull asked, innocently. "You two hide behind this angry banter since before I met you, but I know you care about her, and she about you. It's high time one of you do something."

"Should I give the same advice to Sparkler, then?" Varric asked, and all was quiet for a few seconds.

"Sparkler?" Amanda whispered at the other two.

"Pavus" Both answered immediately.

"Ah."

"Hah, might be a good idea, you know." The physical education teacher's tone sounded excited at the prospect, and Amanda's friends chuckled quietly. "Well, in any case. You should talk to her. She sounded upset. And you never know, something more might happen."

None of the girls had to see his face to know that Iron Bull was wiggling his eyebrows; and even Amanda had to hold back a chuckle at that. The Iron Bull was really funny when he wanted to be. And she still had a hard time thinking of his nickname without laughing. Adam had told her the teacher had gotten it way back when he was in the army. His companions had called him that because of his build and ferocity and it had stuck.

"Just go away, Tiny. Our students gossip enough already without you putting more ideas in their heads." Varric said, but it was clear he didn't actually mean it. After all, professor Tethras was one of the teachers who most liked to tell these kinds of tales to the students. Apparently he was really protective of Cassandra. Huh, Amanda furrowed her brows, before shaking her head. That didn't really mean anything.

"Hah!" Bull laughed again, "I don't really think they need any more help. I swear that these kids have more imagination then you sometimes, Varric."

So intense were the three girls in listening to their teachers words, that they did not pay attention to any other sounds.

"Besides," Bull's voice sounded much louder suddenly for some reason. "They are more resourceful than we think. See you later lovebird"

Amanda and the others barely paid attention to Varric's chuckle because, out of nowhere (to their distracted minds), a huge shadows was over them. Teacher Iron Bull was standing just out of the door, looking at them with a grinning face.

Danielle opened her mouth to say something (though Amanda had no idea what they could say) when Bull raised his hand slightly to stop her. Winking and still grinning, the Bull started to walk away, whistling. Behind him, the three girls looked at each other - two grinning just as largely as the teacher that had just left, the other, looking very, _very_ relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Third chapter is up, and we have girls time off!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **WE HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THIS**_

Amanda groaned as the headmistress pulled another arrow and aimed. Danielle and Adam had offered to show her around the old part of the school on their free time and she had accepted.

"How come Sera is not here anyways? She always shows up when I pick up my bow, wanting to show how 'out of it' I am." She asked the others as she released the arrow. It went straight into the middle of the target.

Amanda had _not_ intended on finding Headmistress Lavellan, Coach Cassandra and Theatre Teacher Leliana on _their_ free time. Nor had she intended to hide behind the bushes to listen in their conversation.

"Tsk. 'Out of it' indeed." Coach Cassandra said sarcastically. Leliana and Lavellan laughed. So did Amanda's friends.

 _They_ had convinced her. Oh, _why_ was she friends with these people?

"She's giving class right now, no?" Leliana said.

"Right..." Lavellan said picking up yet another arrow, holding it in front of her for a while. "I really hope she doesn't explode anything today... It's rare the times I have to enjoy archery these days." She loaded and hit the bull's-eye once more before continuing, "Curse Josie for taking up English again. It was so much easier when I had her as Deputy full time..." She said wistfully, but without bite.

Amanda, Adam and Danielle all chuckled at that, as did the other teachers.

"You didn't used to be this lazy, Ellana." The coach said, but the girls could feel that she meant it as teasing. Amanda smiled a little - it was nice to see the teachers really were friends with each other.

Ellana laughed. "It's not about laziness, Cass." She took another arrow and aimed again. "I just really miss this. Miss coaching and taking part in competitions." She finished as she released another arrow; this time, it was a little off to the right. The Headmistress frowned.

"Oh, now I see that you truly are out of form." Leliana said rising from the ground and taking the spare bow. "Perhaps I can dare to shoot a few arrows myself."

The three students, with wide eyes and big smiles, raised their heads a bit more (without realising the risk) to be able to get a better look.

"Should I call upon Wynne? You two competing...There is a chance there will be blood at the end." Coach Pentaghast nonchalantly said, making the students look at each other with wide eyes.

"You jest, Cassandra?" Teacher Leliana said, laughing as she readied her second arrow - the first one seemed to have hit just next to the headmistress. "'Tis a new thing, no? Should we take you to Wynne? Or just tell Varric the news?" Everyone could hear the teasing behind her words. Ellana laughed, and Amanda and her friends tried to hold it back.

The coach made her characteristic disgusted noise, before turning sharply to Leliana again.

"And you're saying 'tis' now, Leliana? A rather peculiar way to speak, _no_?" Cassandra said, imitating the theatre teacher's accent at the end.

Lavellan had put her arrow back down from the laughter that suddenly erupted from her. From their spot they could see Leliana's wide eyes and her slight blush. Amanda had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing, and at looking quickly to her friends she could see they were doing the same - with glowing eyes; another _ship shipped_ by teachers as well as students, _oh well_. As soon as her eyes went back to the staff however, her smile was quickly swept off her face, along with her blood apparently. Looking straight at the three of them was Leliana, who had turned to answer Cassandra.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" And all of the sudden, Leliana's expression was not as kind as it always was. Nor as funny as it had been a few seconds ago. With a small smirk on her lips, it was downright scary. Just like Coach Cassandra's. Though the Headmistress' was still slightly amused, even with an eyebrow raised.

Amanda, Adam and Danielle rose slowly from behind the bushes, and walked around it, stopping in front of the three adults, heads low.

"Skipping class?" Coach Cassandra's voice was sharp and the three winced.

"No, coach. I swear." Danielle started.

"Free time?" Lavellan asked.

"Yes ma'am." The three quickly answered.

"And you just decided upon a stroll and some listening in, no?"

"Yes, ma'am'. I mean, no ma'am... I mean-" Danielle started stuttering, before Amanda took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'm really sorry ma'am...s. Adam and Danielle were just showing me around the old part of the school, since I still hadn't had the opportunity to see it. We never meant to... er..." Amanda's voice lost all the confidence it had in the beginning.

"Listen in?" Leliana completed, and Amanda was glad to hear it was not as angry as she feared.

"Yes." She mumbled.

The seconds stretched by like hours, before their headmistress chuckled.

"You did no harm kids." She laughed again, and the three looked at her. She seemed rather amused at the situation, but with a look from the other two, her face became a tad more serious. "Still, you should not listen in. It's not right." She paused, considering. "I want to see the three of you at my office after class; you'll do your homework for the entire week there.

Amanda's eyes widened. It was not what she expected. Coach Cassandra made another disgusted noise, and Leliana just shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Understood?" Lavellan asked and the three nodded. "Good, now off you go." The students immediately turned on their heels and walked away as fast as they could without running.

"That was a horrible hiding place, no?" They heard Leliana say, and she sounded... disappointed? _Odd_.

"No getting out of it Leli, come on, tell us..." Lavellan voice died away, as they walked.

"At least we came out of it lightly. When they caught us listening in I thought we were done for." Danielle said, smiling, though still a bit shaky, once they were far enough.

"Still..." Amanda said, voice carrying the same scared tone of a few moments ago.

"What?" The other two asked, confused.

"We have got to stop doing this." She said, embarrassed, as the others only laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Fourth chapter is now up, and we have Sera pulling a prank!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

"What's that?" Michelle asked as they approached the Chemistry Lab, where their next class would be. There were a tad early - Adam had a thing for Teacher Sera so he tended to drag his friends with him earlier to her classes.

"Someone's... shouting?" Amanda said, trying to pay attention.

"It's coming from the lab!" Adam yelped, before rushing in the direction of the class, worried.

The two girls looked at each other before shrugging and following their friend. The sight that met them was _not_ an expected one:

Just inside the spacious room, resting against one of the counters in the middle of the room, was Headmistress Lavellan, looking, at the same time, amused, tired and exasperated; left arm around her middle, and right hand massaging her temple. Besides her, was Teacher Solas; arms crossed and he looked more amused than anything else. Both, however, were looking at the front of the room, which - as it became clear - was the source of the noise they'd heard.

"All of my cups! All of them, and my plates!" Teacher Morrigan was shouting, looking livid, at a (maniacally) grinning Teacher Sera.

"And silverware..." Added Sera, helpful.

"And silverware..." started Morrigan before stopping. Her eyes narrowed in the smaller woman's direction, and even though Amanda was far away, she almost felt like running for her life. By the tensing on her friends' shoulders, they were thinking along the same lines. "What?" asked the theoretical chemistry teacher, her voice having gone deadly quiet.

"Oh, well, you know. Haha!" Sera said, though Amanda could see her grin was becoming a bit smaller.

"I. will. kill. you, you little _rat_!" Teacher Morrigan said raising her hands and walking, menacingly, towards the other chemistry professional.

Amanda did not know what caused Adam's reaction - probably fear for his crush's life - but his gasp was loud enough to make everyone in the room look at them. The girl wanted to slap her forehead. It seemed she had a knack for finding the teachers in situations students were not supposed to. Fortunately, this time their presence seemed to have helped, as it gave time for the Headmistress, who recovered rather quickly, to position herself between the two female teachers.

"There, there, Morrigan. No need for violence. Sera did not mean any harm, and none was done. So-" Lavellan started saying, and Morrigan became livid again.

"No harm was done? The blasted glass broke! 'Twas only luck that I had placed it on my table, and not taken to my lips at once. 'Twas a warning, at least, so I paid attention when getting my plates, and found metallic sodium powder on them as well!" Morrigan said, basically in one breath.

Amanda's eyebrows rose. If she was not very much mistaken - Chemistry had never been her best subject - metallic sodium combined with water resulted in...well, an small explosion.

"- _So,_ " Lavellan tried to continue, eyeing Morrigan meaningfully, "I will have a very serious conversation about... _this_ with Teacher Sera, and she'll help you clean everything up." The headmistress said, sounding hopeful.

The dark-haired teacher narrowed her eyes again at Sera's growing smile at such prospect.

"I'll take care of it myself later, I believe. 'Tis for the best." Morrigan said, to which Lavellan quickly agreed - personally, Amanda agree with both, not quite sure she'd trust teacher Sera with her things. "You'll talk to her." She said, her statement sounding more like a question.

"You have my word, Morrigan." Lavellan said, tilting her head forward in her old fashioned way. That seemed to please and calm the other teacher a great deal.

All seemed solved.

Amanda, _of course_ , was being too optimistic.

"Once question still remains however," Teacher Solas said, making Amanda and her friends jump - she had completely forgotten the bald professor there, looking even more amused than before.

"And what would that be?" Morrigan demanded, disdainful.

"Simple; _why_ did you do that, Sera?" Solas asked, and all eyes looked at her.

"I just noticed our resident bird a bit uptight lately, yeah? And wanting to help all the staff, I thought I could do something! That maybe you needed a _'boom'_ to get you going!" Sera answered happily, making the students, the headmistress and Morrigan to widen their eyes, and Solas to chuckle. To Amanda's surprise it also caused the tall female teacher to go red on the cheeks. "You know, sexu-" the smaller teacher continued, and Amanda felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Sera!" Lavellan shouted, preventing Amanda and her friends to understand the rest of the phrase (not that it was hard to guess...). "That's enough!" Though the headmistress was trying to sound stern, it was obvious the laughter in her voice. She took a deep breath, before continuing "I'll see you at my office after classes today. Go _straight_ there, understood?"

Sera merely did a mock salute, causing the headmistress to shake her head. She turned back to Morrigan.

"Morrigan? Let's go, there will be a class soon." Lavellan pointed at the door.

Morrigan hesitated briefly, glaring daggers at the other chemistry teacher - and Amanda could have sworn she was at least considering having a go at her even if caused trouble latter. Grunting, however, she only turned away and walked straight towards the door, walking in a hurried furry, making the students jump out of her way to avoid being hit.

"Sera, be nice, _please_." Lavellan said lastly, before following her worker, motioning with her head to Teacher Solas, who was still chuckling, to follow her. "Have a nice class, students." The Headmistress said, waving at them before turning on a corner.

The three students turned their eyes back to inside the classroom, where their teacher was already going all over her things on the cabinets, as if nothing had happened. Amanda blinked, thinking, not for the first time (or hundredth for that matter), that this was a _very_ weird school - even _shipping_ students aside.

"Now! What crazy thing can I teach you to do, today?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Fifth chapter is now up, and Dorian makes his debut!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **A GOOD PAIR OF MUSCLED ARMS**_

"So my dear students!" Continued professor Pavus, "This is it for the explanation. I suppose you will be capable of doing the exercises on page 39." He said with his characteristic mocking grin, and Amanda sighed. That usually meant that they would _not_ be able to do the math exercises on said page.

One quick look around and Amanda saw that she was not the only one with that train of thought. Michelle looked ready to start bumping her head against the desk. So did Adam for that matter. Teacher Pavus seemed to realise the same thing, making his smile all the more wicked.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" The math teacher said, walking in the direction of his desk. "Work, work." He finished elegantly sitting on his chair.

With another sigh Amanda lowered her head to her book. It almost made her cry. How could one fit so many exercises in one page!? Resigned, she took her pencil and readied herself. Before she could start, however, the door suddenly opened, making her head (and of everyone else's, for that matter) snap back up.

"You will not believe what I jus-" Headmistress Lavellan stopped, only noticing there were students there when she was already halfway to the teacher's desk, on the wall opposite of the door. "I... Good morning students." She said, trying to sound more proper, red on her cheeks.

Amanda chuckled, trying to contain her laughter, and the other students seemed to do as well. Lavellan was well loved in the whole school, by students and staff alike. Amanda supposed that it was in part because of the deliberate way that even though she tried to maintain a professional pose when in front of the students (probably more for Josephine's sake than propriety), her friendship with all of them showed all the time. As did her kindness and rather forgiving nature with the students. Not to say that she was not strict when needed; Amanda herself had never seen it, but she didn't think the older woman got the nickname 'Inquisitor' for nothing.

Professor Pavus did not show the same restrain as the students and laughed out loud.

"Did you enter the wrong class, my dear Lavellan?" Dorian started, eyes full of mischief, and Amanda could have sworn the headmistress' cheeks grew redder. "Or you come bearing great news for me? Perhaps you and our dashing geog-" the math teacher continued slowly and Amanda's eyes widened; she did not have to look to know that Michelle (and half the class) was holding her breath.

"I" Said (shouted, really) Lavellan, cheeks flaming red, "Came to the right class, thank you very much. I had some good news to rely to you, my _dear_ Dorian." She said the rest quickly, which made the teacher laugh even more.

"Then do give me them! And do not be ashamed, my dear Headmistress, one can hardly blame you for finding a good pair of muscled arms really attractive." Utter silence followed teacher Dorian's words. Lavellan's face much resembled that of teacher Morrigan's when she looked at Sera the other day, after the incident on the lab.

One quick glance at the class, however, appeared to make their headmistress decided against murdering the math teacher; and a wicked smile (that also resembled Morrigan) took over her face.

"Indeed not, Professor Pavus." She said, taking small, slow steps closer to the door, eyes never leaving Dorian's. "You would know that very well, isn't that right?"

None of the students dared to make a sound. Amanda didn't think her eyes could get any wider. Were they really having this discussion in front of the students? She had heard that Lavellan did not enjoy being bested in wits, but to go so far as tease a professor in class?

Professor Dorian's face had lost all its mirth. He was looking at the headmistress with narrowed eyes.

"What could you possibly mean?" He asked, and Lavellan's smile grew.

"Oh, you know. I was passing by the Dojo the other day, because I needed to speak with 'Master' Bull," She stopped to lean against the wall, arms crossed across her chest. "And I happened to hear the most interesting conversation. Apparently I'm not the only one here that find 'a good pair of muscled arms really attractive'." She finished.

Though Lavellan blushed a bit again when she said the phrase, it was nothing compared to Dorian's reaction. He shot out of his chair, the elegance that normally adorned his actions forgotten, fists closed, face completely flustered, he glared at the Headmistress. More than one student beside Amanda had their hands covering their mouths. And it did not take much to see that Dorian was searching desperately in his mind for a comeback. Amanda could not see it happening, though.

The tension was about to get too much when it was suddenly broken:

"Headmistress Lavellan, darling, I was told I'd find you here." Professor Vivienne of Physics showed up right beside Ellana, making her, professor Dorian (and half the students) jump in their place.

"Vivienne! Creators! You scared me." Said the headmistress, placing a hand on her chest.

"I do apologise, Headmistress. Professor Montilyet asked me to find you, apparently Professor Morrigan was fuming as she went in the direction of the Chemistry Lab. Josephine went ahead, of course." Professor Vivienne said, taking in the scene before her. Focusing on Dorian more than anyone else.

Lavellan's eyes widened "Damn." Turning quickly towards Dorian she said "My office after you're done, I do have something to tell you. Sorry to disrupt your class!" She quickly left then, going in the direction of the Lab, most likely.

Vivienne gave Dorian a questioning look, but when he only shook his head, she turned around to follow the Headmistress, calling over her shoulder, "You do not look well, darling. What kind of posture is that in front of the class?"

Amanda could not describe the look on the remaining professor's face. Relived, perhaps? A little outraged, at Le Fey's comment? Still a little flustered for sure. He quickly recovered however, and faced the whole class with new fierceness.

"Page 39 and 40! Now." He commanded, before sitting, elegantly, on his chair once more.

A collective groan was uttered by the students. With yet another sigh, Amanda started her exercises. At least there would be a very amusing and interesting discussion on the student's hall latter on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Sixth chapter is now up, and Blackwall makes a fool of himself!

Kudos for those that get the HP reference here!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **WOULD YOU LIKE A COUGH DROP?**_

Amanda bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Poor Teacher Blackwall. While with most the other teachers she had been reluctant to admit the 'ships' had foundation, Blackwall's crush on Deputy Headmistress Josephine had always been blatantly obvious. Hers for him less so, but still apparent. Which made their situation all the more comically pitying. Specially in situations like in this Art's class.

They had just begun their new project, when Deputy Montilyet knocked on the door, requesting his time for a few minutes, since she and the Headmistress had something to tell him. Blackwall had hurriedly gotten up from his seat as soon as he'd seen her, making some things on his table to fall and half the class chuckle; so he walked, as normally as he could, towards the door.

Danielle and Amanda were, (un)luckily, on the table closest to the door; and that meant they'd be the ones to spread the gossip around school. _Yay_. There were merely discussing the organization of next week's art exposition, but the way they leaned a little too much towards the other, or looked too intensely into the other's eyes was enough to make sure most students were only half (if that much) paying attention to their art projects. Lavellan had just watched. To her merit, the Headmistress was not even smirking; apparently she'd decided that the other two did not need any further help to embarrass themselves. Amanda was not sure how long it's last, however.

"You don't have to worry, Professor Montilyet. I'll have my stand ready for you." Blackwall said, and Amanda bit hard on her inner cheek to prevent from laughing at the silence that followed. Beside her, Danielle had the same idea that the Headmistress had had in the front: pretending a coughing fit.

"Excuse me" mumbled Lavellan quietly, still trying to control herself. Amanda could see Josie glaring at her, while Blackwall gesticulated, cheeks red where the beard did not cover.

"I... I mean. I'll have the stands ready for you. The student's arts stands. Ready. For the school. By next Friday." He finished, clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders.

"Very well, that is... good to know, Professor Blackwall." Josephine tried to say it as if nothing abnormal had been said, but her little pause was enough to make Lavellan let escape another coughing fit to cover laughter. It earned her another glare.

"Would you like a cough drop, Headmistress?" The Deputy hissed at the other woman, at the same time that Danielle murmured on Amanda's ears,

"I bet Josie would have liked it better if he had stood by his first idea."

It was Amanda's turn to fake a coughing fit. Perhaps a little too hard though, because suddenly the three teachers were looking at her. Two concerned and one amused.

"Perhaps you should offer her a cough drop as well, Josie." The headmistress said, smirking.

For one second, Montilyet's eyes widened as she realised that the comment probably meant that student(s) had understood the joke, before putting on a worried face again.

"Yes," The Deputy said, walking towards Amanda and offering her a drop she'd taken out of a pocket. "Here you go, they are really good for the throat." She offered her a warm, if flustered, smile, before turning back to the other two adults. "Well, that was all, Professor Blackwall. Thank you for the information and for your time, we should be on our way." She said, offering him a smile that made his face red once more.

"Anytime time, Deputy, Headmistress." He answered promptly. And...did he just bow his head? Were almost all the teachers here that old-fashioned?

The Headmistress nodded at him and turned around to lead the way, but stopped once she reached the door. By the gleam in her eyes, Amanda knew that whatever she'd say right now would be trouble.

"And we are very much looking forward to seeing your 'stand', Blackwall. Very much so. Staff and students alike, I dare say. It has been a long time coming after all." She said, not even bothering on hiding her laughter as she skipped out of the class.

After a second of utter surprise (and embarrassment), Montilyet rushed after her boss.

Blackwall closed his eyes, and brought up his hand to cover his face, as he shook his head. Before he could do, or say, anything else however, a yell reached all of their ears.

"You have no room to speak you little, cunning..." Was all they could hear before the voices faded away, and the shouting voice of their normally calm Deputy was enough to make everyone in the class laugh. Including their embarrassed professor.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Seventh chapter is now up, and we get a little LavellanxCullen flirting!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **SPAR WITH ME**_

Amanda kept staring at Cole. This was the last of three meetings she'd had with him on how she was adapting to the school and out of all others she thought this one had been the best - what with her getting used to his...antics, and all; and the fact that she really had gotten used to the school. Still, that was all until now. Once again they were at the end of their meeting, and once again the silence after her last 'report' was reaching about 3 minutes.

She looked around the office for, what seemed like, the hundredth time. It was quite a simple place. A desk, two chairs, weak light from above. No windows... no cabinets or anything like that. The only two different things were a pot plant, with a flower which Amanda had no idea the name of, and a black hard covered book on the table. She had no idea how Cole manage to remember his appointments and all. As the silence was reaching five minutes, Amanda decided to ask if she was excused; however, as she opened her mouth, voices came in from the outside.

"Come on Cullen, bear with me." If she wasn't very much mistaken, that was Lavellan's voice.

"I am. I did take a break, didn't I?" Cullen's voice answered, amused and light hearted.

"I hardly think me dragging you out of your office, with the pretence of having a math issue for the exposition next week, count as you taking a break!" The headmistress voice came again, sounding exasperated and amused at the same time.

"And what would count as a proper break, oh Headmistress?" Professor Rutherford asked, after a slight chuckle. His voice was getting louder, which meant they were getting closer. Amanda risked a glance at Cole when she realised she'd been staring straight at the door. To her relief, it seemed that he was also rather interested in what was going outside, if his head staring just as attentively at the door was anything to go by.

"I already told you! It's been quite a while since we spent quality time together! Spar with me! I haven't used my double daggers in months!" Ellana definitely sounded exasperated right now.

"And I told you, I don't think staff or students would appreciate if I accidently hurt you in the process! I wouldn't forgive myself! And Josie would kill me." Cullen answered easily, as if he had already say that many, many times.

"Oh, you think you're gonna hurt me? Come on, you won't even be able to touch me! Again!" Ellana's tone was back to being amused, and a bit teasing.

"That was one time!" Came the immediate response, a bit too quickly. "A-and anyways, I was distracted." He added soon after. And though Amanda had not been that long in this school, she would have bet almost anything that, in that moment, Cullen was scratching the back of his neck.

Ellana laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that, my dear."

"Love. Longing. Long talks. Why don't they admit it?" For a moment, Amanda thought she had imagined it, but one quick glance at Cole, who was still as a stone, staring at the door. Before she could react however, another phrase come through, from outside.

"Come on Cullen! I need to move my muscles! Think about my health!" Ellana was saying.

"You know I think about you..." Cullen trailed of and Amanda's eyes grew wide. Cole just tipped his head to the side.

They heard a chuckle.

"Oh? Is that so, Professor Rutherford?" The headmistress' teasing voice came into the room, really close now. And Amanda could have sworn Cullen was blushing.

"I...I- I mean. W-why don't you a-ask Cass?" Yes, he was definitely blushing now.

"Because last time I did that, Varric went to watch and...well, she became distracted." Ellana said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Distracted... good, or bad?" Cullen asked slowly.

"Both... at different times. The bad part came at the end, though... I had to ask help from Sera to make sure no student got close as one teacher tried to kill the other..." Ellana answered and Amanda could not tell if she was amused or not by the memory, though she did make a mental note tell it to her friends later. They'd love that. Oh gods, she was becoming a gossip... what _was_ it with this school!? And... did Cole just smile?

"Ouch." Was Cullen's only response.

"Yeeep. And anyways, I don't wanna spar with her. I... w-wanted to do it with you..." Came the low reply, sounding almost shy. Amanda was sure she'd only heard it because it seemed as if the two were right beside the door.

"Oh...I..." Cullen cleared his throat. "I'd... love to do it- I mean, spar, with you once more, then." He answered and Amanda had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Cole was still smiling.

"Really?" Ellana's voice sounded so hopeful and happy (and so different from how she normally sounded) that Amanda swore that she'd never mock her friends for 'shipping' them again.

"Yes, o-of course. I do, too, miss...s-spending time with you, Ellana." There was an awkward/cute moment of silence before he went on, "Besides, if my headmistress wants me to take a break from correcting homework, who am I to say no? Your wish is my command." He said, voice mockingly 'proper'. Amanda bite her lip harder, as Ellana let out a loud laughter.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, making Amanda jump on her seat, turning her head back to Cole, who still had a smile on his face.

"Come in." He said quietly.

"Hey Cole, do you have your report on your talk with Miss-" Ellana stopped dead on her tracks, but Amanda forced herself to keep staring at Cole. She was sure that the headmistress was taking stock of her red cheeks and the still present smile on Cole's face.

"Miss Hosoiri, you...ahem. W-what are you doing here?" The Headmistress said, and Amanda risked a glance at them.

Both had eyes a little wide and cheeks completely red. Apparently they knew the door didn't stop much sound, but had no qualms on Cole hearing anything. Amanda could understand why.

"Adaptation to the school. Happy. She got used to it. She feels like she fits in now." Cole answered in her instead. That seemed to snap the other two adults out of it.

"Right. I was actually coming here to hear about that." Ellana cleared her throat, directing her gaze to Amanda, who with much struggle (but still red) manage to look back. "Is it true? You're liking here? No problems?" She asked, Headmistress persona back, her voice was kind and genuine. Amanda was quickly to comply.

"Yes, I like the school very much. The staff and t-teachers are all very nice to me. No problems whatsoever." She answered quickly but sincerely, managing a smile. The Headmistress beamed at her, and Cullen smiled kindly as well.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that, Miss Hosoiri. Awkward meetings aside I suppose, I'm glad you had no problems so far." The headmistress finished winking at her, probably remembering the times she'd caught Amanda and her friends eavesdropping.

Amanda blushed and got up, ready to leave the room, but before she could say anything, Cole beat her to it once more.

"Wrong. Love hearing teachers outside class. More approachable. Hear funny things. Funny stories." He said smiling at the three of them. And suddenly the awkwardness, red cheeks and wide eyes were back.

Taking a deep, quick breath, Amanda gave a nod in their general direction and started for the door; both Cullen and Ellana had moved further in, so the path was clear.

"No problems whatsoever, Headmistress. Thank you for the meeting Cole, i-it was good. Professors, gotta go to class." She said hurriedly. A few paces after the door she started running.

It was only after turning quite a few corridors that Amanda stopped to take a breath, cheeks red from the exercise as much as from lingering embarrassment. The huge grin on her face, however, was still firm in place. She had so much to tell her friends. Tonight was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Eight chapter is now up, and the fair is being set up!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **THIS IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER**_

Amanda gave a satisfied grin. Two hours of work and her stand was _finally_ ready for tomorrow's event. Letting out a brief sigh of relief, she looked around to see that Danielle was just putting the finishing touches on hers.

"So," She started when they turned to her. "Shall we go see if the others need any help? And look around, since tomorrow we won't have much time?" She offered, curious to see how the other stands were going to be. Her friend quickly agreed and they set off to the exit.

As they passed by the door, both nodded to Professor Blackwall with a small smile. His class was where the art stands were, so he was there to help and supervise everything. After all, he did promise that all 'his stands' would be ready for their dear Deputy Montilyet. Amanda couldn't help a snicker once they were safely away; from the grin on Danielle's face, her thoughts must have been along the same lines.

They were just passing through the courtyard that lead to the theatre and classes' corridor, when they heard a big noise coming from inside the theatre. With a nod to each other, both girls rushed towards the sound.

"Tis rather impossible to expect you to do something properly isn't it?!" Professor Morrigan's displeased voice reached them as soon as they entered.

Amanda took the scene in front of her. A huge piece of scenery was on the ground right beside Iron Bull, who still had his arms over his head, where he had probably been holding it. In front of him, on stage, was Professor Morrigan, arms crossed and looking extremely displeased. On the centre was Leliana, looking over the interaction with what looked suspiciously like amusement (though Amanda thought she had seen her look briefly to the scenery, worried).

"You do understand, do you not, that this must be done today! Otherwise the students won't be able to put on the show for our guests." Morrigan continued, exasperated.

"Well, we could always turn off the lights, light up some candles, and you and our dear Leliana could show us how to 'put on a show'" Dorian's sudden voice from one of the front rows made Amanda jump. Apparently he had been there, sitting down and watching the slow process of setting up the stages for a while.

Amanda heard a snicker by her side and, looking over, saw Adam and Michelle along with other students watching the scene unfolding on stage. They all had brooms and paintbrushes and they seemed to be finishing off what was needed for the scenery. Danielle and Amanda approached them quietly.

"Dorian, Bull and Morrigan came out here to help set the stage after they were done with their rooms. Well... mostly the latter two. Dorian has been focusing on innuendos." Adam explained quickly, eyes still ahead.

"You. are..." Morrigan started, glaring daggers at Dorian (though the effect was somewhat less effective due to the red on her cheeks).

"Oh? You see that, Bull? Professor Morrigan has got no answers! What's the matter, cat's got your tongue? Or rather, a Nightingale did, I suppose?" Dorian's tone showed that he seemed very pleased with himself. As was Bull, if the laughter booming from him was any indication. Morrigan was divided between glaring at one or the other.

"Why would I ever steal her tongue, dear Dorian? I rather like the place it is now. As for why we ourselves won't put on a 'show', as you say, well... Our illustrious Headmistress said we should refrain from humiliating our colleagues, and since we are so much better at it then you, it would hardly be prudent to do so now, no?" Leliana's calming voice betrayed all the bite and innuendos her words carried, as she moved swiftly across the stage, fixing things here and there an coming up beside Morrigan, whose expression had quickly turned to one of triumph.

Even from the distance, Amanda could see Dorian's face flushing and his eyes going slightly wide. Bulls laughter quiet down but didn't down. If anything, he looked more amused.

"Is that so, Leliana? What if we would take you on that bet?" Bull said, arms crossed over his chest, grinning as he looked straight to the red haired teacher. Who looked straight back, no expression whatsoever on her face.

"What?!"

Neither Amanda nor the other students could keep in their snickers over the high-pitched question coming from both Morrigan and Dorian. The other two paid none of them any attention though.

"You think you could do better than us?" Leliana's eyebrow rose up.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Bull laughed.

"Then why do the students talk much more about _us_ than _you_?" Leliana asked, grinning.

Morrigan and Dorian's eyes darted over to where the students were, and Amanda was suddenly very self-conscious, even though both professors were looking flushed and uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going.

"Maybe it's just because we are more discrete than you two." Bull said cockily and that made Morrigan's attention go back to him, both hers and Leliana's eyebrow furrowing.

"Are you saying that we can't be discrete?" Leliana's voice got lower, as she got closer to Bull, threateningly (which was really odd if you thought about their height different... though Leliana could be really scary when she wanted to).

"Not as much as _us_." Bull answered confidently. Pride hit, Leliana readied herself for a comeback (which was sure to really harm Bull, if her look was a clue) when Michelle couldn't hold herself any longer, and asked what every other student was thinking at that moment:

"Wait... does this means that you guys are actually together? Like...officially _together_ together?" She said, and as soon as she did her head blushed bright red. Still, all students remained looking at their teachers, anxious for the answer.

Spell broken, eyes wide and confused/amused, the professors seemed to remember that they had, for lack of better word, an audience watching them.

"I can see that you still haven't finished painting the last tree, Michelle. Nor you have finished the fence, Adam. Come one, people, we want this ready for tomorrow, no?" She asked the students in a voice that clearly stated that they had no choice.

Around Amanda, everyone started moving again, but slowly, as their ears were certainly still attentive as to what was being said on stage.

"Thank you Bull... for all you help today, but I think we can manage from here." Leliana said with a smile (that looked really fake). "We'll see you after hours? With the other professors, as usual?" She asked in a sweet voice, that for some reason sounded very threatening to Amanda.

Bull laughed.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it! And we won't be betting money today!" He said, a little too loud, Amanda realised, as one of Leliana's eyebrow went up. "A few dares would be amusing." He completed in a lower voice, still loud enough for her to listen, though.

"A most excellent idea. We'll see you later then." Leliana nodded at the taller professor, face full of confidence that Amanda was sure _she_ would not have been feeling had she been standing in her teacher's place.

"Yes, we better be going, Bull. Morrigan's face look like it's ready to combust anytime now, and we wouldn't want that." Dorian said, smirk in place, turning with Bull towards the exit. As they passed the students, the professor gave them a little wink.

"I don't know, Pavus. I'd watch out for all those posters you set up on your class. You never know. 'Tis so easy, as you say, for things to...combust, or catch on fire." Morrigan said with a cynic grin, as the two male professors were almost at the doors of the theatre. Dorian was about to turn and answer, but Bull just pulled him away, shoulders shaking with laughter.

The students looked at each other for a moment. Some had grins, others were horrified; and others, like Amanda, were a mix of the two. One thing did stood out for her though, from these encounters. With the way the professors were behaving, well...

"...This is going to be a disaster..." Amanda said, hands covering her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter.

Nuuumber nine! And the fair starts!

Hope you enjoy it! Review =)

 _ **THE ECCENTRICITIES OF SKYHOLD HIGH**_

 _ **THIS IS GOING TO BE A REAL DISASTER**_

Amanda sighed in relief. It was finally time for a break! The fair had been going quite well so far, at least on her end. She waved at Danielle, who was still "on duty", before leaving the class to grab something to eat and maybe check on her friends.

Standing in line to get a hamburger, she started looking around at the people visiting the fair. She smiled as she started to relax, seeing all these other people walking around happily. Her expression froze, however, when she noticed teacher Sera running, with janitor Dagna right behind her. And...

"Are those...foils in Sera's hands?" Amanda asked herself in a low voice, before shaking her head and focusing on the queue. She'd rather NOT know.

It was about twenty minutes later, just after she had finished eating, that she heard it.

An angry shout getting louder and louder, coming from the place where the Fencing team was doing their presentation. Oh-oh... That sounded like Coach Cassandra... It was all the confirmation that Amanda needed of the objects in Sera's hand earlier were indeed foils. _Oh god... this is going to be a real disaster... Was..was that teacher Sera on the line to get food? Right there, in the middle of so many people? Oh no... this does not bode well..._

"I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE-" Cassandra's powerful voice echoed through the patio.

"Cassandra, please!" Came the headmistress' voice right behind her.

"Don't you 'Cassandra' me, Ellana! This time she went TOO far!" The voices were getting closer and everyone was looking in that direction, including Sera (who had a huge smile on her face).

Amanda gulped. Why was she _always_ in the middle of the teachers' spats? She got up and quickly tried to get out of the patio and anywhere else, but it was too late. People had gathered around, forming a semi-circle blocking the exit on the side opposite from where the teachers were coming. And here they were. A red-faced Cassandra was hurrying ahead of a group of teachers and students (likely from Fencing if Amanda being there was anything to go by).

From her position, Amanda could see Headmistress Lavellan and Deputy Montilyet along with Teachers Rutherford, Pavus, Morrigan, Solas and Bull, Varric and Leliana. Wow... were all of them at the fencing room to watch or did they just followed the shouting? With these teachers one could never know (though one could guess - the smiles on Pavus', Morrigan's Varric's and Bull's face was a big tell). Amanda slapped her forehead. What would the visitors think? It was a sentiment that seemed to be shared by the deputy and partially by the Headmistress, though the latter looked rather angry as well.

Well... Maybe Sera did go a little too far with messing on a presentation for the public.

"YOU!" Cassandra's shout brought Amanda out of her analysing. "You little piece of-"

"Cassandra! I will deal with this!" Lavellan made her voice be heard over the coach's, putting her arm on the taller woman's chest to prevent her from advancing on the grinning Sera. Cassandra just looked at the headmistress as if she was mad.

"But Ellana, I cannot stand this! The little ra-"

"Coach Pentaghast!" Lavellan's voice echoed strongly and commanding, wiping the grin off of most teacher's faces, including Sera. The headmistress back was straight and the way she was staring straight into Cassandra's eyes left no doubt that she was not asking anything. She was ordering her as the headmistress of this school. "I _said_ _I_ will deal with it." She continued, voice in a tone that Amanda had never heard (or thought possible of being said by the little caring Ellana) before. Now the title of 'inquisitor' made a little more sense.

The whole patio was dead silent as Cassandra's shoulders slumped a little and swallowing her anger, she gave her boss a half nod.

"Of course, headmistress. I apologise." She said before backing away to the other teachers (who were all looking rather intently - and worried in Cullen, Leliana and Josie's case - between the headmistress and Sera).

Taking a deep breath, Lavellan turned towards Sera, who... was that _**apprehension**_ on her face? Amanda never thought she'd see the day...

"Teacher Sera, may I enquire after the whereabouts of Coach Pentaghast's foils?" Her voice was low and levelled, but it could be well heard and booked no nonsensical response. Something which the other teacher seemed to realise.

"I didn't mean anything by it, yeah? I was just playing a game with the coach, yeah? No biggie!" Sera said giving a small nervous laugh.

Cassandra ruffed and Morrigan scoffed (probably remembering her own deals with the other chemistry teacher in the past), but one half raised hand from the headmistress prevented both from speaking anything at all. Wow... Amanda was really impressed. This was pure respect.

Lavellan gave Sera a little smile.

"I'm sure it was, teacher Sera. However, it is now time for the fencing presentation and both students, teachers, parents and visitors alike are waiting for it to start. I would like to see it back in Coach Pentaghast's hands in the next five minutes, if that's okay?" She 'asked'. Her voice sound pleasant and light enough, even her smile was making the tension in the patio go away, but her eyes were fixed on Sera; and having seen the headmistress really relaxed when talking to teacher plenty of times (mostly when she shouldn't have) Amanda knew that Lavellan was far from being at ease.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get it right now, I just wanted to eat first, but whatever." Sera shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Perfect! Now let's go. Everyone has a lot to be doing! Oh! And I need to talk to you Sera, so I'll accompany you." The headmistress said, putting her arm over Sera's shoulder and walking away, waving and giving a perfectly at ease smile to the parents and visitors, as if nothing had happened. Amanda thought she saw her giving a brief nod to Cassandra and then a meaningful glance at Josie before that.

"Well... that was boring!" Amanda heard Bull's voice as she stared at the retreating teachers, and he sounded... disappointed... The student couldn't help chuckling at his antics.

The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly (thank all deities possible), at least where Amanda was concerned. All she needed now was to deliver her report to the headmistress and she could go back to her dormitory. She still didn't understand why she was picked to deliver it though... maybe cuss she was the new girl? Ah well. It'd be over soon... _or not_. She heard voices from the office.

"You stepped over a line today Sera. I don't mind some of the pranks you pull with the staff and students during normal period because they are normally harmless and quite fun-" The headmistress was saying.

"Hah! I knew you liked them" Sera's voice was happy.

"However," Lavellan rose her voice slightly "today we had a presentation that the students have been preparing for months to their parents, both physically and mentally. The delay and nervousness about their absent equipment could and did cause many of them insecurities that weren't there in the first place. Furthermore, you knew Cass would go looking for you in the middle of the festival! Where everyone was. You ended up embarrassing Cassandra, yourself, me and the students on the fencing room in front of everyone." She sound exasperated at the end.

"It was just for fun, yeah? No one got hurt! What's the matter?"

"It went past the point of fun when you messed with the students hard work Sera. And it did hurt their feelings. Didn't you noticed that for the first time they were not laughing at your antics?" There was no response. "You will make a full and _proper_ apology to Cass and the students on the next fencing session." There was pause and Amanda could have sworn Lavellan was smirking by the way the atmosphere changed in the room. "And you'll help Cass clean all the supplies from fencing for the rest of the year."

"What?! Inquy, that's just evil! She'll bore me to death! Or work me to death, yeah? One of the two! And they are both, like, really bad, yeah?" Sera pleaded, sounding rather desperate. Ellana laughed.

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that before doing that on a school festival and involving the students." Yep, Amanda was sure she was smirking. "I mean, I really thought you were better than that Sera. And making it so obvious too! Tsk tsk."

The student could practically hear Sera's excitement and outrage spiking up.

"Of course I can, your inquisitorialness! You will see, yeah! I don't back down from challenges!" Sera said and by her raising voice, Amanda guessed she was exiting the room. The student took a few steps back to pretend to just be getting there.

"Sera! I will oversee your punishment, so don't even think of dodging it!" her voice also got a little higher and a chair scratching the floor echoed.

"Yeah, yeah." The teacher passed by Amanda so fast that she didn't even see her.

"And stay away from the students! ...and Cassandra! And Morrigan for that matter! Leave them alone for a few months!" The headmistress shouted, now standing at the door and looking at the retreating teacher.

"Aaah, you are no fun miss-highedmistress!" She threw over her shoulders, not pausing.

Lavellan chuckled, before directing her gaze to Amanda, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not even surprised you are here, Miss Hosoiri. How may I help you?"

The student blushes profusely and looks away.

"I swear I don't do it on purpose..." She mumbles, and to her surprise, the headmistress laughs.

"Never said otherwise, my dear. Come in. You deserve a biscuit after today's hard work." She said walking back to her office and Amanda follows her.

The day wasn't _that_ much of a disaster after all...


End file.
